


GARCY  Prompts

by Lucifersfavouritesinner



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dating, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Jelous Flynn, Lauren Bacall - Freeform, Slight Smut, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, dean martin - Freeform, garcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersfavouritesinner/pseuds/Lucifersfavouritesinner
Summary: Random collection of Garcy Tumblr prompts. Everything you need to forget about the pile of garbage that was the movie. The only garbage we accept here is 6'4 and madly in love with Lucy Preston.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me Garcy prompt to work on.

_**Flynn being afraid/really upset and Lucy comforting him? Congrats on 100 btw!** _

Everybody was tired after the recent missions,they just managed to save Rufus and all the relations in the bunker seemed to be tense. That’s why all of them quickly hid in the rooms after the missions. Nobody was ready to start processing everything that happened in the last few weeks. Kaynes and Lucy’s mother were dead. Emma took over the Rittenhouse. Jessica was pregnant and on the enemies side. Rufus died and come back to life thanks to Future Wyatt and Lucy. It all was bizarre. That’s why Lucy spent most of her time with Garcia. He was always there for her to listen and he never judged her after everything that happened with Wyatt she was really thankful for her bond with Flynn.  He actually cared for her. She knew that Denise, Jiya, Rufus cared too, but they had their own worries, own stuff to care about. And Lucy often felt alone until Chinatown when Garcia said that he wasn’t there for Wyatt. He never said anything more, but just from the look of his eyes she could tell why he was there.  He was there for her.

Flynn and Lucy get used to sleeping in the same bed. At first it was awkward and weird, but they both needed somebody. Somebody to hold them in night, to comfort, to protect, to be with. Like Flynn said they were both alone, but at least they had each other. Usually it was Lucy who had nightmares and Garcia was there for her. But tonight it was different.

She was sleeping, her head on his chest, his arms around her. It was their natural position by now. She was woke up by sudden movements from Garcia. She looked at him. Even in the dark she could see the expression on his face. It was fear. He mumbled something that sounded like her name. He breathed faster than usually. Lucy realized that he was having a nightmare. She tried to wake him up gently by stroking his cheek.

-         Flynn– she whispered. Nothing – Garcia, hey wake up.

He jerked his head to look at her, eyes wide open. Tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He sat up on the bed breathing heavily. He looked at Lucy like she was an illusion  and he feared she would disappear at any moment. She sat beside him at hugged him tightly. He tucked his head between her neck and head. He was still crying. Lucy stoked his dark hair and whispered empty ensures that everything is okay. After some time he pulled from the hug and  looked her in the eyes almost ashamed that he broke down.

-         I’m sorry Lucy – he whispered.

-         Hey,you have nothing to apologies for, you did nothing wrong – she reassured him –do you want to talk about it ? – he was unsure at first, but a warm smile form Lucy helped him start.

-         After all the wars I was in I didn’t think I could care about anybody, that I could love somebody and that somebody could love me - there was deep pain growing on his face – but then I met Lorena and we had Iris. We were happy. Then the Rittenhouse came and they took my wife and daughter form me – now on there was hurt and regret on his face.

-         You know that you couldn’t save them. It wasn’t your fault – Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

-         After their deaths I was sure that I never could care for anybody so deeply, but then I met you – he looked at her with a sad smile on his face – and I once again found out that I was wrong.

-         Garcia– Lucy gasped, her lips trembled. He squeezed her hand now.

-         Chinatown happened and I felt the nightmare happening once again when I found you in  that dark ally, beat up, crying  - he sighed and closed his eyes for a while –I can’t imagine  what would happen If I came later.

-         But you didn’t. You saved me, like you always did –Lucy stroked his cheek and brushed his hair from his forehead.

-         I can’t afford to lose you Lucy. You are the only one left – his eyes were full of pain, lose, fear and love.

Lucy wanted to guarantee him that everything will be okay.  That they both could be happy together. But she didn’t know If she tell him something she barely believed in so instead she kissed him. It was gentle and slow. Marely a brush of lips. But that was everything they needed right know. Everything they could offer to each other. A promise. That no matter what they will face, they will face it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Garcia Flynn is an art thief and he wants this painting which is being restored by Lucy Preston’s team._ **

You know the feeling when someone tells you, you can’t do something and you instantly go ‘try me bitch’. Garcia Flynn knows that feeling too. He has done a lot of things out of spite. He got his PhD in history of art just, because people wouldn’t assume that he – 6'4 murderous looking guy – would be into art. But honestly, he loved it to bits. Art and history, it was his true passions. But as we all know being professor at University isn’t as exciting as one would assume. So, Garcia Flynn became a thief, but not some common thief, an art thief. He would usually replace the original with a fake one and waited how long it takes for authorities to find out about it. Then he returned it. Because let’s be real, it’s art you can’t be selfish and keep it all to yourself. Anyway, at one of his lectures he heard a conversation between two students that claimed that stealing big paintings like Gassed by John Singer Sargent was impossible, because how one could move it and not be found. And that’s why Flynn was at this moment at National Gallery of Art in Washington looking for said painting. He was lucky, because usually Gassed was in Imperial War Museum in London, but now it was on tour to various institutions in North America and would return to IWM North in late 2018.  He couldn’t find the painting anywhere so he did like any rational person and asked for help a Gallery’s employee who was currently explaining something to one of the tourists.

\- Excuse me, can you point me to the direction of John Sargent’s Gassed? -he asked.

\- I’m so sorry, but the painting is currently being restored - the woman said with a smile. And in this moment Garcia’s world stopped for a second. For one his plan is blown and two the woman standing in front of him had the most beautiful smile he ever seen.  

\- Oh no, all the traveling and I won’t even see it – Garcia hoped she would take the bait – my students will be disappointed.  

\- I’m sorry your students? - she questioned.

\- Ah, where are my manners. Garcia Flynn. I’m teaching history of art at UCLA and I promised my students I will tell them how Sargent’s work looked in real life – he explained, he was going to get to this painting one way or another, and shook a hand with the woman.  

\- Nice to meet you I’m Lucy Preston I’m taking care of the renovation of the said painting and I think If you really would like to take a look I can arrange it – Lucy proposed.

\- Really? That would be amazing. The deeper meaning behind Gassed is really fascinating – Garcia exclaimed.

\- Blind lead the blind. I love this theory. Not only his presentation of the aftermath of a mustard gas attack on the Western Front in August 1918 is so amazing, but the fact that he basically called out the parties in charge and said that they are leading the countries blindly is brilliant – Lucy gushed.

\- Yes, totally also I love that he managed to deliver the message that war is pointless and it’s leading to nothing just in a one painting – Garcia said with excitement.  

\- I couldn’t agree more – she smiled brightly at him. Flynn wasn’t a man who didn’t stick to plan. He liked his plans and schedules. But at this moment he the throw caution to the wind.  

\- Would you like to grab a coffee with me? Maybe? Gassed isn’t the only astonishing painting by Sargent so we could talk about them and stuff – all his smoothness went away (okay he never had any but he was trying) and he started to mumble.  

\- Yes, I would love that – she accepted. So maybe he won’t steal this painting. He didn’t need it anyway. He was too consumed with new work of art in front of him. And her name was Lucy Preston.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A historical figure hits on Lucy in front of him and it drives him crazy jealous, even though he doesn’t want to be or have a right to be._ **

 

Flynn hated being jealous. Jealousy is for men who treats women like their property.  Those men were dicks. And now couldn’t help but feel like one. Lauren Bacall, yes that Lauren Bacall, was flirting with Lucy. And Lucy definitely enjoyed it and flirted back. Which she had every right to do. She was a free woman and let’s be honest Lauren Bacall was definitely her type. Flynn and Lucy weren’t in any way in some kind of relations above friendship, but he couldn’t help, but throwing murderous glances in Laurens back. They were on some fancy Hollywood banquet, because the sleeper was there and he was recruiting more rich white supremacist males to their agenda. Like they fucking needed to go back in time to find those.  Anyway, now they were here and Flynn never wished more for the mission to end. He heard Lucy giggle (again) form across the room, because apparently Lauren Bacall not only had the looks, but she also knew all the jokes and funny stories the world had to offer. And as we know God has amusing way of making life more shitty, because at this moment lady on the stage started singing ‘I’d rather go blind’.“ Fuckin’ brilliant” Flynn thought.  

\- I’m gonna check the balcony – Flynn growled to Rufus and left.  

Lucy noticed that Garcia left the room and went after him.

\- Hey, everything all right? - she asked Flynn who was currently staring into the darkness and was hoping that some magic forces make him disappear. He truly didn’t deserve her.  

\- Yeah, everything is fine. Go back to the party – he responded.

\- You sure? You usually love to hear covers of old songs, well now they aren’t old, but you get the point – she smiled at him.

\- I’m sure I’m just a dick that’s it – Flynn replied and only later he realized that he has said the later part out loud.

\- I’m sorry what ?– Lucy frowned.  

\- Because I’m jealous. I’m jealous of you. Because Lauren Bacall is flirting with you and I don’t like it. And I don’t have the right to dislike it.  I don’t want to dislike it. I want to support your right to flirt with any amazing women and men in history, but I just can’t do it. Because I want be the person you flirt with. But I won’t be, cause I’m a dick and you are not interested – Garcia said the last part without looking at her. He was ashamed of his behavior.  

\- Flynn – Lucy spoke gently, but he still stared into the floor – Garcia – now he looked up – You really think I would leave Lauren Bacall and go here if I wasn’t interested in you?  

\- Yep? - Garcia was out of word. But to be honest he never was good with words.  

\- You potato I was flirting with her, because I thought you wasn’t interested in me – Lucy exclaimed.

\- Oh - he was staring at her like she would just told him the world was made out of gummy bears –Well I’m interested in you.

\- And I’m interested in you. So, what are you going to do about it? - she asked. And once in his life Garcia Flynn was for 100% sure that he knew what to do.  He leaned down and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck. He stroked her cheek. They kissed till they were both hot and heavy.  

\- Damn, I think that ‘ _To Have and Have Not_ ’ will never be the same after this – Lucy smiled.  

\- I couldn’t agree more – Garcia whispered and kissed her again.  





	4. Chapter 4

**_Garcy ff based on ‘ Ain’t that a kick in the head’_ **

 

After they got Rufus back and everything  went back to ‘normal’, Lucy didn’t go back to her own bedroom now that she had one. She would sleep in Flynn’s room, read books in his room, keep her stuff inhis room. Well, it’s hard to say that it was his room. It was theirs.  But even when they lived together and slept together ( platonically, but with cuddles) they have never stepped over the line. Until one night.

Flynn was sitting on the bed and read some history book out loud, because Lucy loved his accent. She was laying on the bed, her head on his thighs.  She was adding some fact now and then, but mostly she was smiling. They just finished one mission, so they had some time to themselves. Flynn felt the happy buzzing of whisky in his head, but not only whisky was the reason he felt hundredth times lighter. It was the fact that Lucy was smiling at him. Two years ago it would be unbelievable for him, that she could look at him in such way, that she could make him feel like the happiest men alive. But he wasn’t really imaginative person back then. He felt a tug on his turtleneck and he looked down.

-          Everything all right ? You stopped reading – Lucy asked with concern.

-          What? Yes I got lost in thought, sorry – Garcia couldn’t believe that he was blessed with that woman.

-          Happy thoughts or sad thoughts? – she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

-          Definitely happy – he responded.

-          About what ?

-          You – he whispered – I just can’t believe that you like me.

-          Of course I like you – she blushed lightly.

-          I’m glad to hear it, cause I like you too – he responded and she blushed even more.  

They could hear Connor’s music through the wall. Dean Martin was singing soft tones of ‘Ain’t that a kick in the head’. Garcia looked at Lucy lips and she moved closer to him. He leaned down, but it was her who did the final move and kissed him. It was soft and gentle at the start, but near the end Lucy was laying beneath Garcia and they were both out of breath. Needless to say their night hadn’t finished just yet.

In the morning Garcia was humming the song from the night beforeand he truly embraced the lyrics.

_How lucky can one guy be_

_I kissed her and she kissed me_

_Like the fella once said_

_Ain’t that a kick in the head?_

He felt like he was just kicked in the head. Because everything after their kiss didn’t really seemed real. He was making coffee and  he couldn’t keep smiling.

_My head keeps spinning_

_I go to sleep and keep grinning_

_If this is just the beginning_

_My life is gonna be beautiful_

Lucy joined to him in the kitchen. She was wearing his black turtleneck, her hair was made into a messy bun, that some women make in five minutes and some struggle for five hours.

_I’ve sunshine enough to spread_

_It’s just like the fella said_

_Tell me quick ain’t love like a kick in the head?_

She was smiling too, she came to him, kissed him on the cheek and gladly took offered coffee.

_I couldn’t feel any better or I’d be sick_

_Tell me quick, oh, ain’t love a kick?_

_Tell me quick, ain’t love a kick in the head_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Garcy ff with 3 random incorrect quotes** _

 

Sometimes when the team had some time off they liked to play games, which involved a lot of alcohol. Wyatt was with Dennise on some super secret mission and Mason prefered the company of his whisky, so both couples played againts each other. They played truth or dare, because they all are highly funcional adults , and becasuse they all are in high need of alcohol. And we all know that after few rounds the rules become blury whose turn is to take a shot. But of course all partiers know who is losing and who is winning. It was Lucy’s turn to answer a question.

\- So Lucy what was the most ridiculous thing you did in high school ? - Jiya asked and took a shot.

-Well it was in the middle of school year and exams were comig so naturally I was highly sleep deprivied - Lucy started.

\- Naturally you was - smiled Flynn.

\- Yeah, and some really smart people have decided that we needed PE. And I didn’t want to work out and throw a ball to this magic rectangle.

\- Goal ? - suggested Rufus.

\- Sure and anyhow we were suposse to practice throwing ball to the rectangle… goal, but most of my classmates didn’t  do it and we all were sitting on the floor until out teacher forced us to play. But I was to lazy to stand up so i rolled to my side of the field while laughing maniacally and when the teacher aked me what I was doing I responed that it didn’t matter anyway, cause we all going to die - Lucy finished her story and took a shot. Whole team stared to laugh and tried to imagine Stanford history professor rolling on the field and laughing maniacally.

\- Okay it’s Flynn’s turn - Rufus stated - Truth or Dare ?

\- Dare - he replied incredibly confident in himself.

\- I dare you to drink the whole bottle of Wyatt’s extreamly hot chilli sauce

\- No, Garcia you will die if you do this - Lucy looked at him with fear in her eyes.

\- I got this - and while saying this he stood up and rather wobbly he walked to the fridge, then he proceeded to open the sauce. He looked Rufus in the eye and drank the whole bottle.

\- Oh my God I didn’t think he would do this - Jiya exlaimed and took a shot.

\- Flynn are you okay ? - Lucy looked concerned.

\- It wasn’t the wisest decision in my life. Do I regret it ? Yes.  Would I do it again ? Probably - he started laughing and went back to their game.

They played some time more, but then they finally departured to bed. The amount of the alcohol in ther bodies made them very sleepy very suddenly. Both Lucy and Flynn were already laying in bed cuddled to each other, when Flynn felt that Lucy was stabing him with her fingers.

\- Hmmm - he eloquently asked.

\- Do penguins have knees ? - she slurred.

\- Yes they have - he hoped that was it, but after a moment of silence Lucy asked another question.

\- Do you think Jane Austen knew that Elizabeth Bennet would become a hero to many women to this day ? Like she’s so fucking amazing.

-  I’m sure that Rufus can take you to Jane Austen and you will be able to check it - another moment passed, and Flynn was about to fall asleep when he heard.

\- Garcia, Gracia. What if soy milk is just milk introducing itself in Spanish ?

\- Lucy, I’m falling asleep. I don’t need this shit right now - he responded clearly irittated.

\- But damn you may be onto something.

The next day Flynn with majot hangover was making coffe when Wyatt approached him.

\- I’ve figured out why you’re such a jerk. You have updog - FLynn stated.

\- What’s updog ?

\- Jiya, get in here!  I told you I could do it! - Flynn yelled.

\- Damn it - she walked to the kitchen and handed him 20 bucks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Prompt: Lucy and Garcia being and living together during their university years. Lucy having to prepare for a huge test in European history but practically crying because there’s so much to cram and she’s in deep sh*t with studying. Garcia sees it and tries to help her relax. First with tea and cookies. Then with neck kisses and some other nice stuff. I leave it up to your taste ;) Thanks in advance!** _ **  
**

In every student’s life comes the moment, when one wouldn’t mind being hit by a train, repeatedly. With this moment comes the feelings of lost and overall discomfort. That one could describe as ‘want to lay in bed and sleep, so maybe world will fuck off’. Even when you studying for hours every day, the exam comes and you feel like you don’t know shit. You look on a textbook and see terms you never seen before. And that’s brings the desire to buy  the next ticket to random location and just go.  Lucy in that exact moment was considering which mean of transport to use. It was Friday evening, her exam was on Monday morning and her knowledge was probably somewhere between next Saturday and last Wednesday. Honestly she had so much to study she wanted to cry, but she didn’t have time to do so. She was sitting in the middle of her living room, history books were placed around her.  She was currently reading about World War II. She hated this part of history. Not just because of what that brought to the world, all the genocide and stuff. But because to pass the exam you had to know every small piece of information. Location of battles that took place in so obscured places, she couldn’t even pronounce it. She heard the door unlocked and Garcia appeared. He just came back from his classes, he had exams last week ,so now he had some time off.

\- Hello, draga  - he sat beside her and kissed her cheek- What’s the matter ?

\- Hi, it’s nothing - she responded and laid her head on his shoulder.

\- If it’s nothing why this textbook is laying in the opposite side of the room. It’s look someone had thrown it at the wall - he smiled and her and kissed top of her head.

\- I started reading about the Invasion of Poland, September Campaign and I saw all the names and I lost it, especially when I saw the name of Marshal of Poland and Commander-in-Chief - she replied. Garcia stood up and picked the book.

\- You are talking about Edward Rydz-Śmigły - he said it with perfect accent.

\- How are you doing that with your tongue ? - she was aware that his tongue knew how to do much greater things than pronouncing Polish names, but still.

\- Slavic languages, it’s all connected.

\- Ugh, I’m going to fail so badly. I could just not go. You know… I would say that I left my iron on the stove or something.

\- Nonsense darling. You’re just stressed - and with that said he went to the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a cup of lemon tea in one hand and the plate of cookies in the other - That should help a bit.

\- Thanks sweetheart, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’ll probably fail miserably.

\- My experience tells me otherwise - he whispered and with every word he placed a kiss on her neck, making a path to her earlobe, which he gently bit.

\- Garcia, what are you doing ? - she asked quietly - You know I have to study.

\- I’m perfectly aware of that. I’m just encouraging you - and with that he kissed her, at first gently, but then his desire took over. She put arms around his neck and played with his hair. Soon enough she laid  beneath him as he kissed her breast. He took his time until  he was were Lucy needed him the most. But in Lucy’s opinion it was worth it. His encouragements relieved her from her stress.

\- So what do you say ? Relaxed enough ? - Garcia jokingly asked while they were laying on the floor, history textbooks all over floor.

\- For now yes, but I think in some time you will need to repeat the encouragements - she giggled at the last part.

\- I will be my pleasure -  he kissed her forehead - let’s get moving. I will make you flashcards you start reading about Invasion of Poland. When you finish we can watch Pride and Prejudice.

\- Which Pride and Prejudice ?

\- The best one, 2005 - they both smiled. After several encouragements from Garcia, Lucy was able to absorb all the fact about WWII. She passed the exam perfectly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**PROMPT:  200 commissions: Garcia finding out Lucy is transgender and very insecure about it and making her feel comfortable around him with this issue**

**NOTE: Sorry it took so long, but it’s this time of the year, when school is a real bitch. This fanfiction was written by@long-haired-life on Tumblt not by me, becasue I felt like I couldn’t do the justice to this prompt. She was more qualified to write this. **

The whole crew came back to their base after another successful mission.

D: I see that you’re all well. Logan. Flynn. Stop trying to kill each other, would you? Lucy! I need to talk to you abo…

L: Can’t it wait, for shoot’s sake?! Can I take a moment of rest?!

And she run off to her room. Everyone stood there in astonished silence.

D: Whatever happened to her…?

J: No idea…

Suddenly all eyes went towards Garcia.

G: Oh wow. Typical. Blame it on the slavic one… It was NOT my fault but I’ll go talk to her.

He went to her bedroom and knocked on the door. No response.

G: Lucy? Lucy, what’s going on?

No response.

G: Lucy, I’m coming in.

He pushed the door and saw Lucy injecting herself with some fluid. She also spotted him.

L: I can ex…

She didn’t finish because she burst into tears. She put the syringe away and hid her face in her hands. Garcia run to her and held her. There was a small paper package on the floor with letters MTF on it. After Lucy calmed down they sat under the wall.

L: It’s a hormonal medication.

Garcia didn’t say anything.

L: MTF stands for Male To Female. It’s used in sex change treatment. The mission took longer than I expected and I was scared I’ll spend too much time without the medication which would be bad for the whole process.

He kept silent.

L: Will you say anythi…

G: I’m honoured you told me that, Lucy.

She smiled and sat a bit closer to him.

G: Can I ask you few questions about it?

L: Four.

G: What?

L: You can ask four questions.

G: When did you realise and come out with your gender identity?

L: I always felt a bit out of my body or Like I was an intruder. My parents never were all about gender roles so they never forbid me using a little make up or anything. For my 16th birthday party I showed up in a dress and full make up. They weren’t that surprised. They also ponied up for the surgery and all.

G: What was your name before coming out? 

L: I used to be Abraham.

Garcia saw an opportunity for a bad joke and, sadly, he took it. 

G: so that's why Lincoln is your favourite president...

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

L: I swear to God, Flynn.

G: OKAY OKAY. What was most surprising in becoming a woman?

L: I always thought I was an emotional person. But after taking estrogen? It's like I've unlocked a whole new infinite emoji board... And I'm still developing new ones. After the third week of dosing I saw a dog and wanted to kiss him but couldn't because it wasn't mine. I started crying because of that... Took me a while to take over. 

G: You women are surely strong as hell to contain it all. It amazes me. I only use the sunglasses and skull emoji. The knife one towards Wyatt on occasion.  
Lucy laughed and so did Garcia. He was happy he happened to hear a real laugh from her during this conversation. He got one question left. He knew what he wanted to ask her but was afraid to do it. Ah. Screw. It's now or never. He turned his head towards Lucy and so did she. He smiled and shyly looked at her lips for a second. 

G: My last question.

L: Go ahead.

G: Would such a beautiful fierce and charming woman like you consider a date with such a hopelessly in love with her guy possible?  
Lucy opened her mouth in astonishment and blushed.

L: Sh-she would.

Garcia blushed too.

G: That makes me very happy.

She laid her head on his shoulder and so they sat for some time smiling and thinking how much they were going to enjoy their time together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Feel free to send me a Garcy prompt.

_**PROMPT: Garcia being a writer with a new years eve deadline. Lucy being a worried significant other trying to help him relax. It’s around Christmas** _

Writing a book was crazy. Finishing said book before Christmas was insane. But that didn't stop Garcia Flynn - professor at Stanford University. He loved working there. He taught literature and poetry, he had unlimited access to the library and every day he could eat lunch with his wife. He loved the fact that he could say ‘my wife’. He hundred percent related to John Mulaney on that one. His wife Lucy Preston taught history, he could listen to her lectures for hours. Sometimes he did, but that’s the story dot different times. Now the Christmas break was almost here and he needed to finish the last chapter of his book, before the 24th, but he was stuck on some complex analogy in Croatian poetry, because of this dreadful headache. The simplest way to describe it was to imagine pneumatic hammer destroying a pavement, but there was no pavement, because a fucking meteor destroyed it and the rest of the Earth is now burning with the enteral flames of damnation. He had starred at the screen for at least twenty minutes, but his mind was blank. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He could hear Frank Sinatra’s voice form the living room. Suddenly he felt warm, soft arms on his back.

\- Hey honey, everything alright? - Lucy asked and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

\- Yes, moja Draga everything is fine – he responded and planted a kiss on the palm of her hand – my head just hurts that’s it.

\- You’re working too hard, you’ve been sitting on this for hours – she stroked his cheek.

\- I know, but it’s the last chapter. I am so close.

\- You need a break – she took his hand and pulled him to the living room – If you die, I’m not gonna tell our child that Slavic poetry killed you. That’s too dramatic even for you.

\- I am shocked that you would think I am not dramatic enough to die like this - he put his hand on his heart in gesture of betrayal.

\- Oh, shut up and sit your ass on the couch. I’m going to make us hot coca – and with that said she was gone. She came back with too cups full of chocolate and whipped cream.

\- There you go – she gave him a cup and sat on his lap and cuddled near him. His hand on her belly, he could feel their son kicking. He stared at the Christmas with unreadable expression.

\- You know – he started – few years ago it never crossed my mind that I could have all of this. And now when I do have it, I couldn't imagine world without it. You changed my life Lucy Preston. You made me the happiest man possible . And I love you so much – he smiled at her.

\- I love you too. I wouldn’t change a thing – she looked at him with tears in her eyes and kissed him soft and gentle- well, maybe I would change one thing. This terrible ornament on the tree you call a star.

\- Because it is a star, you just have to squint your eyes - he laugh and she kissed him again. The soft tunes of Sinatra’s “Too Marvelous For Words” filled the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: G and L being a couple. L POV. G being sent on some business trip. L missing him. Their texting. His teasing. Her laughing and missing him even more. Suddenly him asking 'So you miss me?'. Her responding 'Of course I do. What kind of question is that?!'. His 'So why won't you open the door?'. L does it quickly. G stands there with flowers 'What took you so long...'. Kiss. Bonus: L joking about having a lover inside and G chasing her to the... Bedroom preferably ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated

\- Do you really have to go ? – Lucy asked, she felt like a child asking over and over the same question, but she hated his business trips. It was one thing working for NSA at home and the other travelling God knows where to do dirty work. She would always feel anxious when he had to go on one of this trips. He could get hurt or worse, the only comforting thing on this trips was their constant exchange of text messages.  
\- You know I do. But it’s not gonna be for long, yeah? – he kissed her goodbye. He usually liked to take his time, to taste her, to tease her, but before every trip he kissed her like it was their last kiss. All the desire, longing, passion, lust placed in one kiss.  
\- Yeah I know. Let me know when you get on the plane – she hugged him tightly.  
\- I will moja Draga – he kissed her forehead – Volim te.  
\- I love you too – and with that he was gone.

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
I miss you already

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
Honey, it’s been only three hours. Jiya and Rufus have longer Star Wars/Star Trek debates.

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Ugh

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
In moments like this I like to remind myself that you have written three books, but still in moments of weakness you are like any of us mortals.

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Uuuuuugh

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
I have to go, my plane is leaving in 20 minutes.

FROM LUCY TO GRACIA  
Okay, let me know when you’ll land

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
I’ll see you soon  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
I swear to God I’ll kill that bitch if she steals my favorite donut one more time

FROM GRACIA TO LUCY  
Hello to you too darling. Emma is still being a bitch by stealing your food at the meetings?

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Yep, really there is like twenty more donuts, but she will always choose mine. And she don’t even like hazelnuts

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
Oh no. How can she do that to you ?

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Garcia Asher Flynn don’t you fuckin dare laugh at me because of this. It's serious business.

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
I wouldn’t never doubt in that.

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
I hope so, you ridiculous Croatian Tree, because I didn’t laugh when you were planning a revenge for over thirty minutes on Rufus, cause he blue shelled you in Mario Cart

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
THAT WAS SUPER SERIOUS

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Of course it was. I must go. My classes are about to begin. Miss ya

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
I miss you too <3  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
From now on I will never cook in my life

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
What happened ?

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
I was trying to make some pancakes with apples and bananas

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
And?

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Let’s just say we need to buy new pan

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
And?

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
And spatula and I’m pretty sure we will have to paint the celling

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
Do I wanna know how ?

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Nope, I was trying to make them like you do, but it was harder than anticipated.

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
So you miss me?

FROM LUCY TO GARCIA  
Of course I do. What kind of question is that?!

FROM GARCIA TO LUCY  
So why won't you open the door?

Lucy run to the door and when she opened them Flynn was standing in his black suit holding boquet of red roses. He was smiling at her with his whole body. Lucy kissed him fiercely, her arms around his neck. When they finished kissing they were both out of breath.

\- So what took you so long – he asked.  
\- You know how it is. I had to hide my lover in the bedroom – she winked at him.

He looked her seriously and then started chasing her. Both of them giggling like maniacs. Finally he picked her up and took to the bedroom.

\- We have some things to catch up – he smiled and kissed her.

Let’s just say that Lucy definitely felt like they caught up ( more than once).


End file.
